First Shinigami !
by mangaXficNaruSasu
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, 15 ans, lycéen, à perdu ses parents lorsqu'il était plus jeune et vie chez son tuteur Orobo. Malheureusement, il arriva malheur au lycéen et va au cimetière voir la tombe de ses parents et c'est là qu'il vit ses parents. Pour connaître la suite faut lire ! Attention : HxH Byakuya/Ichigo ! Attention 2 : Drama au début et Romance plus tard ! /en pause\


FUTURE SHINIGAMI

First Story

Rencontre avec un Dieu de la Mort

C'était un jour comme les autre pour Ichigo Kurosaki, il était vendredi soir et malheureusement, son tuteur Orobo, était un homme d'affaire compétant mais ses collaborateurs ne connaissait pas l'homme violant savais pas qu'il pouvait être, surtout lorsqu'il revenait de long voyage d'affaire alors il se déchainait sur le jeune lycéen.

Ichigo regarda tous ses camarades de classe qui étaient tous enjoué de rentrer enfin chez eux mais pas lui, il savait que lorsqu'il mettrait un pied dans cette maison, il serait de nouveau incapable de bouger pendant plusieurs heures. Depuis plusieurs années c'était comme ça, en fait c'est depuis la mort de sa famille ou du moins de son père et de sa mère, le jour de l'accident ses deux sœurs Karin et Yuzu n'était pas là quand ça s'est produit et heureusement pour elles, elles n'avaient pas à subir tout cela.

Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant la fin des cours mais il avait pris l'habitude de sortir quand il n'y avait plus personnes dans la salle, pour avoir le silence. D'ailleurs, en parlant des élèves, le professeur de CGE (ou de français si vous voulez) a laisser les élèves plus tôt, alors que le prof sortait, les camarades d'Ichigo sortirent de suite pour quitter ceux que eux appelaient une "Prison", lui il appela cet établissement le "Paradis". Avant de commencer à ranger ses affaires, il regarda par la fenêtre pendant cinq minutes puis il se leva de sa chaise et rangea son livre de Français ainsi que son cahier ou il avait pris soins de prendre des notes, il les rangea dans son sac, le mit sur son dos et partit en direction de la sortit et il arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard devant l'immense demeure de Orobo, il entra tranquillement à l'intérieur de cette maison qu'il ne considérait pas comme la sienne, alors qu'Ichigo repensait à la journée, une gouvernante le tira de ses réflexions.

**- Bienvenue Ichigo-kun, le maître est de retour et il vous attend dans sa chambre.** Lui dit la vielle femme.

**- Bien je vous laisse mes affaires et je monte de suite le voir.**

**- Bien, devrais-je...** Commença à demander la vielle femme.

**- Oui et mettez-le dans la salle de bain.** Coupa Ichigo pour qu'elle n'en dise pas plus.

C'est sur ces dernières parole qu'il monta les marches et pris la direction de la chambre de son tuteur, il toqua trois fois à la porte de cette chambre et attendit un entrée de la part de cet homme et qui ne se faisait pas attendre car il entendit un "Entrée".

**- Bonsoir Orobo-san.**

**- Bonsoir Ichigo.**

Ichigo trouva cela étrange déjà par rapport à la posture de son tuteur a moitié déshabillé sur un canapé en cuir noir, il avait les cheveux court et noir, des yeux jaune vert comme ceux des serpents, et avait la peau très pâle (vous voyez Oroshimaru dans Naruto et bien c'est Orobo mais avec les cheveux court). La braguette de son pantalon ouvert et déboutonner. Ichigo était inquiet et il avait eu raison de s'inquiète lorsque la voix de Orobo s'éleva, elle avait un air grave et sensuelle.

**- Vient ici Ichigo !** Ordonna-t-il.

Ichigo avait juste fait un geste d'acquiescement au lieu de répondre directement et s'avança et attendit la suite. Mais au lieu de recevoir d'autres ordres, le tuteur d'Ichigo l'attrapa par le bras et le plaqua sur le canapé et sous lui, c'est alors qu'Ichigo commença à paniquer et à ce débattre mais avant qu'il ne puisse porter un coup à son agresseur celui-ci le retourna face au canapé et lui bloqua les bras d'une main pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger, ayant plus de contrôle sur la situation, avec son autre main qui elle était libre, il commença à déboucler la ceinture à retirer le bouton et à descendre la braguette, pour pouvoir libérer sa main qui avait prise celle d'Ichigo, il prit sa cravate délaissé sur un coin du canapé et attacha les mains de celui-ci, ayant les deux mains de libres, il retira le pantalon d'Ichigo, le laissant en boxer, c'est alors qu'Ichigo tourna sa tête en direction de son tuteur, il ne pouvait rien dire étant tétanisé par cet acte fait par Orobo, d'habitude, il le frappait, battait ou fouettait mais il n'avait jamais oser le toucher de cette manière.

Il regarda la personne qui l'avait hébergé depuis l'accident avec peur, il ne savait pas quoi faire, personne ne viendrait le sauver, il le savait. Soudainement son tuteur retira son propre pantalon et retira le boxer d'Ichigo en même temps que le siens et il commença à caresser la verge de sa victime.

**- Détend toi, cela ira très vite mon p'tit Ichigo.** Dit le tuteur

**- P…Pourquoi ?** Pleura le lycéen

**- Cela fait bien longtemps que je voulais te faire ce genre de chose mais j'attendais que tu sois grand pour le supporter.** Expliqua Orobo

Orobo savait que ses doigts n'étaient pas lubrifiés étant donné qu'Ichigo n'était pas excité par ce qui allait arriver, le tuteur fit pencher la tête de sa victime en arrière et présenta ses doigts à la bouche du lycéen mais voyant Ichigo résister, il s'approcha de son oreille pour lui dire.

**- Ne résiste pas mon garçon, je ne veux pas que tu hurle de douleur pendant que je prendrais mon pied, donc pour ton bien suce mes doigts et je te préviens ne les mores pas sinon je te pénètre sans préparation et tu auras vraiment mal.**

Ne voulant pas avoir mal, obéit à son tuteur et ouvrit doucement la bouche et laissa entrer les doigts d'Orobo dans sa cavité buccale et les suça, il ne voulait pas faire ça, il voulait baisser sa tête pour ne pas montrer son visage baigné de larme mais son bourreau ne lui laissa pas le choix de garder sa tête en arrière. Ayant les doigts suffisamment lubrifié de la salive du jeune homme, il descendit les doigts vers l'orifice d'Ichigo, lorsqu'il titillait cet endroit intime, Ichigo se crispa et son tuteur s'en aperçu.

**- Si tu ne te détends pas mon petit Ichigo, ça va faire mal et tu ne le veux pas n'est-ce pas ?**

Ichigo ne répondit rien et fit en sorte de se détendre mais sans grand succès. Bien sur le tuteur du jeune lycéen n'avait que faire de tout ça, il commença à enfoncer ses doigts dans son anus, il est évidant que cela fit du mal à Ichigo qui ne pouvait qu'hurler sa douleurs, il avait si mal qu'n son tuteur allait et venait en lui, Ichigo entendit à travers ses cris de douleurs les gémissement de plaisir d'Orobo jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne en lui en plusieurs jais et après s'être vidé en lui, Orobo sortait de l'entre violé et tout il partit en direction de la salle de bain à côté de sa chambre mais avant d'y entrer, il se retourna vers Ichigo qui était allongé sur le canapé ne pouvant se lever à cause d'un mal de rein.

**- Tu es un bon coup mon p'tit Ichigo, tu devrais aller prendre une douche pour retirer tout le sperme que tu as sur et dans ton corps.**

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Ichigo prenait conscience qu'il avait été violé par son tuteur et pour ne pas rester dans cette pièce ou c'est passé cet affront, il se releva avec difficulté et commença à marcher vers la sortit de la chambre pour aller à la salle de bain, étant déjà nu, il pénétra la douche et ouvrit le robinet, avant de se jeter sous le jet d'eau, il attendit que celui-ci se réchauffe, quand ce fut le cas, il se glissa sous l'eau il y resta longtemps, tellement que ses membres fini par s'engourdir. C'est pour cela qu'il sortit de la douche se séchant pour ensuite, aller à sa chambre, il mit un pyjama et se mit dans son lit mais il ne put fermer l'œil de toute la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo, se leva, pris une douche et s'habilla de son uniforme scolaire et il descendit dans la cuisine pour avoir son petit déjeuné qu'il ne finit pas ce qui alerta la servante, d'habitude le jeune homme engloutit le petit déjeuné. Après avoir « grignoter » son petit déjeuné, il prit son sac à l'entrée, il se chaussa et partit en direction du lycée.

Il prit son temps pour aller en cours, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller aujourd'hui mais il ne voulait pas non plus rester dans cette maison et quel est le meilleur endroit pour aller voir autre chose que le lycée. Le seul endroit qu'il pouvait considérer comme chez lui était le cimetière où ont été enterrés ses parents, par rapport à ses sœurs, il avait eu la chance de rester proche du cimetière où leurs parents étaient.

Donc il alla, en direction de son lycée pour ne pas louper les cours, le midi, il n'avait rien touché et l'après-midi ressembla au matin, même-ci les cours n'étaient pas les mêmes. Lorsque la fin des cours arriva, ce fut une première, Ichigo avait rangé ses affaires en vitesse et sortit de l'établissement pour courir en direction du cimetière pour aller voir la tombe de ses défunts parents.

Mais au moment où il arriva à l'endroit désiré, il vit un homme devant la tombe de ses parents, habillé étrangement, le rouquin avait remarqué que l'inconnu portait aussi un katana, Ichigo était resté tétanisé devant l'homme étrange.

**« Qui êtes-vous ? »** Demanda Ichigo à l'inconnu.

**« … »**

**« Pourquoi êtes-vous devant la tombe de mes parents ? » **

**« Vous me voyez ? »** Demanda le brun inconnu.

**« Oui. »** Répondit le lycéen. **« Pourquoi ? Je ne devrais pas ? »**

**« Non. »** Répondit l'homme. **« Les humains ne peuvent pas nous voir. »**

**« Vous n'êtes pas humain ? »** Demanda le rouquin.

**« Non. »**

**« Qu'êtes-vous si vous n'êtes pas humain ? »**

**« Je suis un Shinigami. »**

**« Un Dieu de la Mort. »** Chuchota l'adolescent pour lui-même.

* * *

Titre : First Shinigami !

Auteur : Moi !

Univers de Bleach : Tite Kubo

Couple : Byakuya - Ichigo

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre de First Shinigami !

Veuillez s'il vous plait me dire si ça vous plait ou pas ! Laissez une review

Chu

'Tsuka


End file.
